


And in the last moment...

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Sirius is out and about and then—life happens. Somebody screwed the pooch. *light T for language*





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. My 2nd Lily/Sirius, and another birthday present for Morghen. :P Read, review, and enjoy!

_"I've got to get to you first_

_Before they do_

_It's just a question of time_

_Before they lay their hands on you_

_And make you just like the rest_

_I've got to get to you first_

_It's just a question of time"_

— _Depeche Mode, "A Question of Time"_

* * *

Dear Merlin—

**NO!**

My blood is turning to

_i c e_

I know what's going to happen

I know we were wrong all along now

( **Dumbledore** was _wrong_!)

We were tricksters in school

& foolhardy _idiots_ as adults

But we

barely

had time to be adults…

It doesn't matter, though

Not here, not right now

All along

**[STOMPSTOMPSTOMP]**

We considered the wrong man

**[PANTPANTPANT]**

I wanted to _trick_ him, trick

_Remus_

but it wasn't him…!

**[TAPTAPTAP]**

Damn it…

Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!

He spilled

Spilled all the

ruddy beans

&& now everything's whirring by me

in blurs

Because I screwed up

twice

(making that **RAT** Secret-Keeper)

(letting him get away with killing Muggles while a Death Eater)

& I CAN'T afford to fuck up

again

I do love them both

I do

But all I can see in my head

is _her_

I know she's panicking

(though Dumbly _said_ this was coming)

But she's panicking

&& James is doing all he can to protect her

And—And

(and my brother in life will probably fall first)

But she's going to

**r u s h**

up to baby Harry

I know she will

It's _Lily_ , for Merlin's sake

& _HE_ is going to go through her to get to Harry

& I…

see

what's left

of the house

I barely have time for hysterics

as Hagrid comes to take my godson away

But I'll go find Peter

I'll make him pay—

You'll pay, you filthy _**rat**_

Don't try anything in front of those 12 Muggles

_I_ , on the other hand, plan to kill you

You won't get away—

_ **NO!** _

No, no, no…!

&& just like that, more than Lily was stolen from me

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, another Lily/Sirius… This is really sad, but again, Sirius is caught up in the emotion of the moment. In case you didn't catch it, he discovered Peter was the sell-out, he went to the Godric's Hollow after Voldemort disappeared, and then—after giving Harry to Hagrid—he went to hunt down Peter…when Peter used the Curse to kill the twelve Muggles and make it appear as though Sirius had killed him. So, in summary…this was nearly CANON! Which is another weird thought, as I rarely write canon… :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2016 note: Again, another "hmm" moment for me… Perhaps I like its predecessor, "A Fleeting Star Can Be Caught By Anyone But Me," better? Hmm. :L


End file.
